


Catalyst

by TheSaturnianWildcat



Series: Partners-In-Crime [2]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Paperhat - Freeform, and 505 needs to be in more fics, black hat needs the ability to show his emotions freely, demencia needs to keep being thoughtful, flug needs sleep, the catalyst to the events of Compromises, with a tad bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSaturnianWildcat/pseuds/TheSaturnianWildcat
Summary: Black Hat is confronted by a truth he wasn't ready to confront when he finds Demencia and 5.0.5. trying to fill in for a exhausted Doctor Flug.





	Catalyst

The clock flickered 9:26 a.m. Flug felt more like it was 4:26 am. He blinked slowly and yawned, reaching under the bag on his head to rub at his no doubt shadowed eyes. It front of him was...something. He had been told to work on an upgrade to the Standard Black Hat Inc. Plasma Ray Gun™ ( now with the chance of no remains left behind! ). But it looked less like a ray gun and more like a bunch of parts haphazardly screwed together. Flug didn't think he was going to survive to see lunch time, much less the next day. Maybe he should take a break to get breakfast. But that was wasting valuable time not to mention he'd come across his boss who would no doubt inquire about the ray gun. Flug's free hand clenched at his stomach which chose that time to complain. When had he last ate? Yesterday morning, the one before? He wasn't sure.  
  
A familiar colorful blur shot past him and halted by him. Demencia grinned at him and poked at the heap of scraps, "What's this!" she asked.  
  
"Mmm...ray gun," Flug yawned.  
  
"It doesn't looook like a ray gun!" she said, snatching the scrap heap and turning it in her hands.  
  
She waited for him to snatch it back and yell at her to leave like he usually did. But Flug just sat there, looking up at her with dead eyes. Demencia found herself unnerved and set it down. She patted his head, "Does someone need a nap?"  
  
"I need a coma," the doctor muttered.  
  
He declined to add that he was sure when Black Hat checked on him, he was going to put him in a coma. Scratch that, he couldn't work if he was in a coma and that seemed to be all he was good for. Demencia huffed and walked past him into the hallway. She could see from outside that Flug had picked up a screwdriver to dejectedly poke at the scrap heap. She needed help to get Flug some help.  
  
She walked down the hallway back to the main room. From the portraits on the wall, Black Hat's visage grinned. Demencia hoped that, for once, Black Hat would stay away. He'd just make matters worse for Flug. She turned the corner to find 5.0.5. dusting at a bust of Black Hat. "5.0.5.!", she said, jogging to him.  
  
The bear grabbed at the bust then turned to her, tilting his head and making a 'aroo?' noise. He probably was awaiting her to bat at the bust and shatter it.  
  
"I need your help 5.0.5.!"  
  
"Aroo?", this wasn't what he expected.  
  
"With Flug! He'd practically dead on his feet with a useless invention! We have to make him get to bed! I'm sure if we all explain it, Black Hat won't hurt him!"  
  
"Aroo...", 5.0.5. nodded, looking as serious as a blue bear with a flower growing out of its head could get.  
  
"No, stop!" Flug squealed from the arms of 5.0.5.  
  
For someone who was dead on their feet two minutes ago, Flug had a lot of energy when it was demanded. 5.0.5. made a soft surprised noise as Flug's elbow connected with his shoulder. Upon hearing this, Flug went limp, muttering an apology. Demencia patted his shoulder and said, "We're putting you to bed."  
  
"But what about Black Hat-"  
  
"Black Hat'll live.", she shrugged, leading 5.0.5. out of the lab.  
  
Flug mumbled, "I dunno if I will."  
  
"We'll fix it, won't we 5.0.5.?"  
  
5.0.5. nodded and Flug sighed, "I guess I'm doomed either way."  
  
After they put Flug in bed ( and locked him in so he couldn't try to keep working ), the two returned to the lab. Demencia poked at the scrap heap, "This doesn't look remotely like a ray gun.", she commented.  
  
5.0.5. made a soft mumble of agreement. Demencia squeaked as the scrap heap finally collapsed. She nervously grinned at 5.0.5., "Well, back to the drawing board, huh, buddy?"  
  
The bear nodded, then set upon separating and sorting what he could from the scraps. Demencia darted across the lab to the toolbox sitting on the counter. She picked out a few tools that looked cool rather than useful and returned. She jumped at the snarl that came from the lab entrance, "What are you imbeciles doing in here? Where had Doctor Flug gone!"  
  
She turned slowly to see Black Hat glaring them down. She'd say 'if looks could kill, she'd be dead' but considering Black Hat's laser eye powers, she didn't want to try her luck. 5.0.5. darted behind her, trying to hide his considering larger self behind her. Demencia stood tall and said, "Flug was tired so we made him go to bed! We're filling in for him!"  
  
She looked to 5.0.5. for confirmation but the bear was too terrified to give it. Black Hat stalked to them, giving the mess on the table a disdainful glance. He huffed, "And this is what filling in looks like?!"  
  
"N-no, we were trying to fix this!", Demencia said quickly.  
  
Black Hat picked up one of the metal pieces, "You're telling me this is what Flug was going to give me?", he said.  
  
"Oh no! He was tired but still trying to fix it! In fact, I think he would have worked himself to death to!"  
  
Black Hat made a weird expression with his face, as if disgust and concern clashed. He quickly returned to his default expression of 'cross me and die' then snarled, "You two get out of here! I will attend to this!"  
  
"Don't hurt Flug!"  
  
He paused, snarled, then snapped his head around like a demented owl, "I will do with Flug what I please!"  
  
Demencia squeaked in fear then stood tall again, only her shaking betraying her fear, "No, let him rest! He can't do anything if he's overworking himself!"  
  
She paused then gestured to herself, "Hurt me instead if you must!"  
  
Another weird expression crossed her boss' face. He looked...hurt and surprised and regretful. Finally he waved her off, "Fine, go, you cold-blooded little she-gremlin! Neither of you will be hurt today."  
  
Demencia nodded then practically sprinted out, followed by 5.0.5. who had defaulted to running on all fours after her. He watched them go but waited until he was sure they weren't coming back. He turned back to the worktable where metal scraps, random tools and scribbled-on blueprints laid. He let his mask of hostility fall, leaving only regret. He picked up one of the blueprints, obviously crumpled from being balled up then smoothed back out. It was a copy of the original ray gun blue-prints but there were notes scrawled all over it. One caught his eye, a scratched out note of 'none of these are any good!!'  
  
Black Hat sighed, setting it back down. He hadn't paid any mind to Flug's absences from breakfast. Come lunch he would only grab a snack then disappear back into the lab. Dinner was the only time he came out for an extended amount of time but he was always the first to leave the table. Black Hat couldn't recall seeing him any other time outside the lab. He left, making his way upstairs and for Flug's room.  
  
He had to break the doorknob when he got there ( no doubt that was Demencia's doing ). Inside it was dark, the curtains drawn and letting in no light. Curled on the bed with a blanket thrown over him was Flug, still fully clothed but sleeping all the same. He was curled around one of the pillows with his face buried into it. Odd habit but Black Hat paid it no mind. Instead he sat on the edge of the bed.   
  
Flug's body jerked in his sleep and he curled around the pillow tighter, whimpering in his sleep. "What is wrong?", Black Hat asked in a softer voice than usual. He didn't really expect an answer.  
  
But Flug's whimpering became coherent words as he muttered, "Ah, _jefecito_ , please I'm sorry!"  
  
Black Hat was speechless for a moment, blinking slowly as if he was recovering from being hit. Except usually he went without recovery and just attacked the attacker. This wasn't a comparable scenario. He slowly said, "Flug, what are you sorry for?"  
  
Flug howled, "I'm sorry, don't hurt me! I'll f-f-f-fix it!"  
  
He quieted down but curled up tighter to get away from imaginary harm. Black Hat stared down at him. Being hit was not a comparable scenario because this hurt so much more. "Flug, I'm not going to hurt you. Promise."  
  
Flug stopped shaking in his sleep.  
  
"I promise no more harm will come to you."  
  
The doctor seemed to relax and Black Hat sighed in relief. He didn't know if Flug would remember in the morning but he was calm now. And it didn't matter because it wasn't like Black Hat planned to go back on that promise. He looked at the door then back at his doctor. He wasn't comfortable leaving him alone. Black Hat sighed again. He was getting too soft.  
  
He took off his coat, gently laying it over Flug. He climbed in by him, pulling him close enough to feel his breathing slow to a relaxed pace. Black Hat would have to leave before he awoke but for now, he stayed.


End file.
